


More alive

by azure_lemon



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: 50 words, F/M, Semidrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Relationships: Daisy Adair/Mason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	More alive

It was just another day of their reaper work. There was abandoned dead body lying on the floor. It was chilly outside. Daisy’s lips were cold and he could have tasted her sweet refreshing lip gloss. Both of them have been dead for decades, but Mason never felt more alive.


End file.
